Is Happy Good Enough
by RyansGrl
Summary: When a young girl starting fresh in the business becomes friends with her favorite and one of wrestlings greats will that be good enough or is she searching for more!
1. The begining

I own nothing, I wish I did though

The day was sunny; Lauren and Eden were sitting on the front porch of an old Victorian. They were sitting on a cheery oak swing hanging from the porch's top. Lauren and Eden had been sitting on the porch talking when the phone rang all of a sudden:

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for Eden Murphy and Lauren Banks!"

"Speaking"

"Hello, This is the secretary of Mr. Vince McMahon he would like to set up a meeting with you,"

"Are you joking"?

"What, What," said Lauren on the side.

" It's the secretary of Vince McMahon he wants to set-up a meeting," said Eden in response.

"Shut up," said Lauren.

" No you" replied Eden.

"Sorry about that Tell Mr. McMahon When ever is available is okay for us."

"In that case tonight at nine, meet him at MSG he will be waiting for you in the Owners Box. Thank you and good night!"

"Good Night,"

Eden hung up the phone with an expression of awe on her face.

" What," said Lauren.

"We have to meet with Vince McMahon tonight at MSG!" Said Eden.

"What am I going to wear?"

9 o'clock Monday

"Hello Mr. McMahon I'm Eden this is Lauren,"

"Hello, Do you know Josh Matthews,"

"Yes"

"Find him he'll take you to your locker room, you start tonight!"

"Really"

"Yes, nice meeting you"

" You too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

That is How Eden and Lauren became superstars!


	2. The Win

Eden and Lauren cheered as the Ref held up John's hand after wining the WWE championship belt. Jumped around like maniacs and were soon joined by John.

" Great match," said Lauren.

" Thanks," said John.

" I've seen better," said Eden shrugging her shoulders, then laughing.

They all hugged each other then decided they were going to go out and celebrate. Eden and Lauren went to change and pick up some diva's to go with them while John picked up some of the other superstars.

" Hurry up we're leaving soon ," said Lauren, " I have a surprise for John."

" You do," said Eden confused,

" Yeah," said Lauren cheerfully.


	3. The club

Disclamer: Just like before I love and own John Cena! I Still Wish. I own nothing except Eden and Lauren

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

--Celebrating the Victory--

When they arrived at the club all the divas split and went to dance. They were soon followed by Randy Orton, Edge, Shelton, the Hurricanne, Stacy, and Lita. In distance close enough to see were Booker T and Charmel dancing together.

Mean while at the bar John Cena and Y2J had a drink.

" Okay superman, stare any harder and your going to burn a whole right through her" said Chris.

" What "

" Come on Man "

" Your crazy what are you talking about MAN? "

" Dude you obviously like her, get in there, go dance, if you don't I will "

"No Way "

While John and Chris were talking Eden made her way to the bar. " I'll have a beer. " While drinking her beer Eden walked over to John and Chris.

" Hey guys ''

" Hey ''

" Hey Eden "

" John you're supposed to be celebrating! "

" I am ''

" Liar "

John quickly hit Chris when Eden turned around.

" I saw that, AND he's right! "

" See "

Just as John was about to hit Chris again Eden grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor. John and Eden had started dancing together and then Lauren broke in telling her about a dance contest they were having and that Eden was in it. Eden's face turned bright red!

" Are you kidding? ''

" No"

" Ladies and Gentlemen please clear the dance floor for tonight's dance contest. Today's dancers are Torrie Wilson, Stacy Kiebler, and Eden Murphy! "

With out a moments notice Stacy, Torrie, and Eden were at it dancing like there was no tomorrow. Each step better than the last, in the end Eden out danced them all. All of the people started cheering and everyone ran towards Eden to congratulate her. Everyone but John who never moved from his spot on the dance floor. As politely as possible Eden broke through the crowd and headed towards John. Where she saw Lauren kissing him, she stood there shocked. She wasn't sure what to say but when Lauren pulled away she had a huge smile on her face and John just look surprised.

It wasn't long before MNM had arrived and Eden came back to Earth.

" What kind of party is this, no MNM," said Melina.

" A good one," said Eden.

Melina scoffed at her. Eden just rolled her eyes and walked away.


	4. Friends Forever HAH!

I own John Cena sigh still wishing I own Nothing

Note: The italics is Eden Thoughts

The Fight

The night was like any other, the writers handed out the scripts and everyone followed them. Eden expected hers to be the same as usual just a pretty face, But it wasn't tonight she was scheduled to fight Melina. _I hate Melina _she thought to herself _Oh and Nitro and Mercury disgusting! They are so gay, I mean honestly who hires their own photographers, and those clothes can you say skank. They are so freaking' vain and arrogant. Oww I hate MNM soo much!_

Eden decided to get ready for her match. When the time had come her music began to blare. She slowly but surely walked down the ramp to the ring. She entered the ring to find her self face to face with Melina. After remembering what Eden had said Melina slapped her across the face. Pissed from her thoughts and Melina hitting her Eden flipped she began doing moves no one had ever seen.

1...2...3! Ding ding ding

" And your winner is Eden"

All of a sudden Eden was knocked out from behind, it was MNM well actually MN. While walking around backstage John caught a glimpse of a monitor and ran to the ring to aide Eden. He started to beat down MNM, when they were out John Began to help Eden but was given an upper cut by...LAUREN! Even more pissed then Before Eden got up and started fighting with her former friend!

" What the hell are you doing Lauren? "

" Haven't you heard I'm the new member of MNM or should I say MNML"?

" Are you Crazy "?

Then Lauren kicked Eden and all hell broke loose. Now this was one of those fights were the ref's had to pull them apart. This however took a long time to do. After escaping the ref's grasp many times Eden finally gave up deep down she could never hurt her friend no mater what. When Lauren was gone Eden went to go see John.

'' You ok? "

" Fine ''

Eden helped John to his feet and they were standing in the middle of the ring.

" Thanks," said Eden. She smiled Gave John a kiss on the cheek and left the ring.

John stood there dumb struck momentarily and followed her to the back.


	5. Happy Birthday Eden !

I still own John in my dreams

Thanks to :

Huntersgirl: Thank you for reviewing and please keep reading : Oh and you should like this chapter Hunter is in a part!

OxCandyxBabyxO: sorry I didn't say it sooner, thanks!

Note: Italics Is Stephanie

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The Next Morning

--------------------------

Ring, ring, ring

" Hello "

" Eden hey this is Li "

" Hey Li, what's up "

" Nothing, were going to the gym than breakfast, Want to come? "

" Sure "

" See you in the lobby, in an hour "

" Be there "

At exactly 6 am Eden met Lita, Trish, Christy, and Stephanie in the lobby. Everyone was dressed comfortably. After a half hour Eden finally decided on dark blue track pants and a black tank top. Her hair didn't take nearly as long she tied in a high pony tale.

" Steph, Oh My God "

_"Good morning sunshine "_

Eden then gave Steph a hug as the elevators doors opened. It was Hunter holding a three-month-old baby.

" Awww is this the lucky baby "

_" Yeah this is him, Matthew Kennedy Helms "_

" Steph he's gorgeous "

_" Thanks "_

" Good Morning Hunter "

" Good Morning E, Steph were are you going? "

_" Gym, then breakfast "_

" What about Matthew? "

_" You're watching Him! "_

Stephanie then gave Hunter a kiss and the five girls left with Hunter mumbling behind them:

" Steph, you're kidding, I have tra...ning "

Later

-------

" This doesn't look like a gym "

" Tell me you did not forget "

" Oh shit she forgot! "

" What? "

_" Eden, sweetie it's your birthday, it doesn't look like a gym cause it's not one! "_

" Are you serious! "

" Duh "

_" Don't worry we have it all taken care of "_

After the Spa

--------------------

" Thanks soooo much I feel great "

" Were not done yet, because if you think we are going to dinner looking like this your nuts! "

" Definitely, Were going shopping! "

_" YAY "_

The girls all got into Li's car and went to the mall. They went to Hot Topic, Abercrombie, PacSun and a lot of other stores. They ate lunch in the mall and went on shopping after. For dinner nobody would tell her where they were going so Eden bought black stilettos, a white button down shirt, which hid a platinum silver backless shirt, (incase they went out) with black dress pants and silver hoop earrings. When she finished buying her outfit the five girls went to the manicurist and beauty salon.

" Soo are you guys ready to go"

" Totally "

" Yes "

" Duh "

All the girls got back in Li's car and drove for what seemed like minutes. Getting out of the car Eden Began to feel excited. Li covered her eyes as she walked in and ...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

R&R please, if you have any questions feel free to ask or want to know anything I'm open


	6. The Party

Disclamer: I own nothing

* * *

When Eden got of the car Lita blind folded her and walked her through a door. After Lita took the blindfold off Eden saw a room full of her closest friends, family and John. When she walked in everyone yelled " SUPRISE". Eden had the biggest smile on her face as she greeted all her friends and family.

" Hey Chris, '' she said hugging Jericho.

Eden walked around until she finally made her way to John.

" Hello you, "

" Happy Birthday, " said John handing her a large box.

Eden sat on the bar next to John and opened the box. When she saw what it was she was in total shock. She jumped off the bar and hugged John tightly.

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, " she said excitedly.

John smiled " I get the point. "

" So do I, " said voices next to her.

Eden pulled away smiling and saw Marc and Chaos.

" Hey you guys, " she said hugging them both.

" How do you know them? " asked John.

" Your not the only person who works in a studio! " Eden smiled.

" How you been shorty, " asked Marc.

" I'm not short, you know what! " said Eden

" What, " said Marc.

" Now you have to perform, " said Eden.

" Oh No I don't, " said Marc.

John and Chaos laughed.

" Why are you laughing you two going with him, " said Eden

" Noooo, " they said simultaneously.

Eden got up on the bar and grabbed a near by mega phone.

" Hey you guys if you think John and his buddies should perform let me hear some noise! "

The room erupted with noise. Eden got down off the bar and whispered in John's ear.

" Don't want to keep your fans waiting! " Eden laughed.

Finally John gave in and they ended up performing one of Eden's Favorite songs.

John

Yeah

You can't help but feel it

Can't help but feel this one

Uh-huh uh yeah

Excuse me for a minute while I lighten the mood

Just clap with me like the lightning do, yeah

A bit of soul food that you be bitin into

And if you feel me then I'm writin for you, uh-huh

Right now put another coat of wax on the ride

For a minute put the beef and the gats to the side

Cause this track's got a vibe to chill to

Enjoy life for 5 minutes, man it's not gon' kill you

It's okay to be hard and stay true man

But at the end of the day, we all hu-man

This one's for you, the ones that you close to

Show some love, it's what you supposed to

Right now, forget the ends and the Benz

Pop a cold one, man toast it wit'cha real friends

Call your folks; tell 'em you tight now

Cause everything lookin pretty good right now

Chorus - sped up vocal sample

Tha Trademarc

Right now baby, we all gon' ride

So place those things on your hips or side

The soul vibe gon' change, give way with fame

But sometimes the moral change or stay the same

Relax baby, right now you here

And sit back baby, with a round of beer

And cheer to those friends who crowded near

For those passed on in spirit they there

It's gon' be what it must, break bread wit'cha crew

If you got kids take the crust

It's all love baby, tell your girl she's strong

And whisper in her ear after dinner it's on

And take it slow baby, cause everything real

When you at family dinner y'all enjoy that meal

Thank God that you healthy and you keepin it tight

And keep your dreams lighthearted when you sleepin at night

Chorus - sped up vocal sample

John

Yeah - and right now I'm showin love to my brothers and my old man

To my girl, "Let's get it on" like the slow jam

To everybody that I'm runnin down the road with

Y'all my family, I know that you know this

Fox, Rock, B's and Chaos

Y'all growin up with me man, true to life players

Grandma or grandpa watchin up above

Trademarc you my heart cousin, nothin but love

Tha Trademarc

Thanks momma, for all that you was

You a strongarm lady baby crazy with love

My sister raised me, those are the facts

And taught me how to rebuild when the order collapsed

And right now I'm blessed no stress no less

And thanks hip-hop for givin me back focus, huh

Yeah John, what can I say?

It's all love from day one, you showed me the way

Chorus - sped up vocal sample

When John finished the first verse he pulled Eden up on stage and started dancing with her. Eden smiled the entire time switching between all of his friends. When they finished Eden was so happy she kissed John, which got cheers from the entire room. When it was 10 o'clock the cut the cake which Marc and Trish so carelessly wiped all over her face. Eden didn't seem to care but instead wiped cake all over their faces including Lita the neighborhood troublemaker. Eden spent the rest of the night dancing and chilling with her many friends.

* * *

R&R


	7. The Morning After and Cartier

Disclamer- I do not own the WWE or anything associated

OTHlover04: thanks for reviewing!

RoseHardy: thanks for the input that is my next chapter because it is so important!

Note:GA: Good Angel BA: Bad Angel

* * *

The next morning

When Eden woke up the next morning she found herself in an unfamiliar house. She removed the sheet to find herself wearing an oversize t-shirt. Panicking unaware of what to think she rushed out the door.

Eden's thoughts

E: What the hell happened last night?

GA: Don't worry nothing happened

BA: Or did it?

E: Please tell me this is a dream?

GA: Sorry

BA: hehehe to bad!

End thoughts

Eden was brought back to space when she ran into a large figure, John! Shocked Eden said good morning.

" Good morning, " said John happily.

" If I knew were I was, I would take that Good Morning badly, " said Eden.

John not understanding what she said, John laughed as Eden walked away. After roaming for what seemed like ever Eden found the kitchen, which was full of her, many friends.

" Good morning sunshine, " said Marc

" Hey Eden, " said Chris

Finally completely awake Eden flipped off Marc and went to get some orange juice off the table.

" Any time, " said Marc.

" How 'bout now? " asked Eden seductively. From behind her some one choked up a drink. Eden turned around to find John, Lita, Trish, and and Randy at the door.

" Don't kill yourself, " said Eden holding back the laugh from earlier comments.

" Not exactly how I planned on getting up, but at least we know that you're still nuts, " said Trish.

" 1 I am not nuts and 2, where the hell am I, " said Eden defensively.

" Our friendly bitch is back too, " said Lita " This is Jeff's house, we were having to good of a time to go back to the hotel, So Jeff let us all crash here. "

" Well then were the hell is he, " asked Eden.

" Behind you, " said a deep male voice.

Eden turned around to find herself face to face with Jeff.

" Well, Well, Well, Mr. Extreme how the hell have you been, " said Eden hugging Jeff.

" Better, " said Jeff assuringly. Eden smiled she understood what he meant.

" If I am correct it is 9:30 and I haven't had breakfast so someone better get to cooking', " said Randy.

" I with him, " replied half the kitchen.

" Like old times, " Eden asked Lita and Trish.

" Like old times, " the said simultaneously.

" Okay your all hungry, If you don't plan on cooking' get the hell out of this kitchen! " said Lita loudly.

The kitchen quickly emptied except for the girls and surprisingly Marc.

" You cook? " Asked Eden surprised.

" No I just like watching, " he said sarcastically.

Eden rolled her eyes and the four of them began cooking.

" So what's the deal with you and John? " asked Trish.

" What is the deal with you and my boy? " asked Marc.

" Nothing we're just friends, " said Eden.

" With Benefits, " said Lita.

Eden smiled, " Well time to serve. "

For breakfast that morning they had scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast and ham.

After breakfast

" That was the best breakfast I have ever had, " said Dave.

" Once again you guys have proven you are the best chefs on the roster, " said Jeff.

" Awww, thank you, " they all said.

" Yeah, but we couldn't have done this with out Marc, " said Trish.

Marc stood up and kidingly bowed.

" Not that I am trying to ruin this or anything, cause this is the best birthday ever. But we have a plane to catch in an hour so we better are going! " Said Eden.

About 5 minutes later everyone else finished doing dishes and Eden was ready to go but first had a question. Who the hell's shirt was she wearing? Hoping there was a name she turned the shirt around and found a name on the tag...Cena. Shocked she went to go find John. Trying not to over react she found him.

" Why the HELL am I wearing your shirt? " asked Eden.

" Well it could be because you gave me wild sex last night... " John said.

Eden blushed but tried to hide it.

" Or because you needed Pajamas and everyone else's shirt was stolen, " said John.

" Ok then were my clothes? " asked Eden again.

John threw Eden's close at her.

" I would ask why you have my clothes, but I don't think I'll Like the answer, " said Eden.

On the plane

On the plane Eden decided to sit alone so she could make some calls. The phone rang and Eden waited for some one to answer.

" Hello, "

" Hey E, where are you? " asked Eden.

" Malibu with guys, Why, what's going on Eden? " asked E.

" Nothing I thought I'd call to say hi, " Eden said.

With E---

" Who is it E? " asked Vince.

" Eden, " said E.

Back to Eden----

" Look I have meeting to go to We have to talk later, Bye! " said E.

" Love ya, bye," said Eden hanging up.

" Boyfriend, " said John sitting down next to her.

Eden laughed " Yeah right! "

" Whatever, Trish said to give this to you, " said John handing Eden a sheet of paper.

Eden read the paper, which soon revealed Trish and Lita daring Eden to kiss John. Eden looked over to her friends who were trying to make it look like they were ignoring her. Not being able to pass up a dare Eden showed John the note and asked him to play along. When Eden knew they were watching she pulled John into the seat next to her and pretended to flirt. She then sat on John's lap and wrote Bitches on the paper, which she handed back to John to give to them. Eden was soon yelled at by the flight attendant and returned back to her seat. John got up and returned back to his seat.

The back of the plane

" I can't believe she chickening out, " said Trish.

" She won't if she want to keep her title, " said Lita.

" I told you, pay up she won't do it, " said Randy.

" Pass up the cash we were right, " said Stacy.

John came to the back off the plane and took his seat next to Randy. Meanwhile Randy and Stacy were counting there newly won money. While everyone wasn't paying attention Eden got up and walked to the back of the plane where she sat down on John's lap again and kissed him. When she pulled away they had everyone's attention. Eden smiled deviously and took the cash from Randy and Stacy's hands. She split the money giving half to John and returned to her seat.

Meeting up with E

" You know E you are a very hard person to track! " said Eden from behind him.

E turned around to find his baby sister, " Well if it isn't my favorite baby sister? " asked E.

" I'm your only little sister " said Eden.

E rolled his eyes and hugged his sister, " The guys are inside. "

Eden smiled and walked into Cartier .

" So let's get this straight you will by them a hundred thousand dollar watch and I don't get a hello, " said Eden sarcastically.

Vince looked up to see Eden, " Well. I was busy."

Eden rolled her eyes and hugged Vince, " That's the worst excuse ever. "

" Well. Will this extremely elegant and expensive bracelet make it better, " asked Vince?

Eden looked down at the gorgeous diamond bracelet, " I don't know Vince, it looks expensive," said Eden laughing.

" Excuse me, I'll take this bracelet as well," said Vince the women.

Eden looked at Vince and smiled " If I didn't hate you, I'd love you! "

" What about us? " said Turtle?

" Hey guys, " said Eden acknowledging Turtle and Johnny.

" So what brings you here? " asked Johnny.

" I am working, " said Eden.

" You working, " said E joining the conversation.

" Yeah, Hey you guys should come tonight, " said Eden.

" Can't have to work, " said E. Answering his phone, which was now ringing. Eden grabbed her brother's phone and hung it up.

" Ari can wait, " said Eden.

E grabbed his phone back. Eden handed her brother 4 ringside tickets with the phone,

" Incase you decide to show up, " said Eden disappointed.

Vince took the tickets from E, " We'll be there, " he said.

Eden smiled, she was happy her brother was coming. Vince handed her the bag, which contained her bracelet.

" Thanks, " she said kissing Vince on the cheek and then E, " By guys."

" If she wasn't your sister I would...," said Vince watching Eden drive off in her rented mustang

" She is, so don't get any ideas, I know you Vince! " said E.

* * *

CS- Okay that's it, Kind of long Oh well. The new characters are from Entourage (I love that show), I don't own them either. 


	8. I Hate You

Disclamer- I don't own anything but Eden and Lauren

OTHlover04- Thanks 4 reviewing again, much apreciated!

Rose Hardy- sorry it took so long, but here is the explanation.

Song: Little things by Good Charlotte

* * *

Eden stood in the center of the ring looking around the empty arena. She took a deep relaxing breath and exhaled because some one touched her.

'' Relax it's just me, " said John, " What are you doing? "

" Curing my fear of getting nervous when every one is watching me, " said Eden.

" Okay then, one question this helps? " asked John.

" By seeing the arena empty, when I wrestle I can imagine it this way, so I don't get nervous, " explained Eden.

" I guess there really is more to you than an attitude, " said John.

" You can say it but I'll never admit it, " Eden replied.

" I just came out here to ask you what's going on, " said John.

" What are you talking about, " asked Eden.

" Come on, Last week with Lauren and MNM. Last night and on the plane what's going on with you, " asked John.

" I don't know, but I do know what I'm going to find out, " said Eden leaving the ring.

While walking up the ramp to the diva's locker room Eden started thinking what was going on with her and John. When she arrived at the diva's locker room Lauren was there as Eden had thought. Eden slowly opened the door were she would confront her friend. Eden walked to her locker next to Lauren's, which had a bouquet of roses: Happy B-day, Vince.

" Well, well, well, don't you look like shit, " said Lauren.

Eden while looking at her newly transformed friend retorted with a remark of her own, " Lauren, life isn't a garden, don't be a hoe. "

" What do you want Eden, " asked Lauren.

" I want to know what the hell, is going on! " said Eden.

" You want to know, okay. I hate you! " Said Lauren meaningfully.

" What? " asked Eden skeptically?

" Eden Murphy, I hate you! All this time I thought you were my friend and then I noticed everything I wanted, you got," said Lauren.

" What are you talking about, " asked Eden.

" Come on Eden are you that stupid, look back at your life. Middle School for instance, all I wanted was to be Mac's favorite for one day and you couldn't even give me that, "

" You didn't even like Mac, '' said Eden.

Lauren rolled her eyes, " Then of course there is High School. I wanted to be the lead in grease, you got that. Head cheerleader, I wanted to date Shawn, be a school representative, Prom Queen and guess that got that? I'll take Eden for it all Alex, " Said Lauren mockingly.

" Okay for one thing the only reason I got the lead is cause you made me try out. Lauren it was high school, eight freaking years ago, " Said Eden.

" Really, Shawn hasn't seemed to notice," she said pointing at the flowers.

" Well then let's catch up on current events. Lauren Banks WWE diva with extremely gorgeous boy toy and partner John Cena. A playboy center fold and five figure 2 year contract, oh no, wait I forgot, that's you, " she said pointing at Eden

Eden looked angrily at her ex-best friend.

" And then I met MNM, My REAL friends you know equal opportunity. Anyways I figured if I had them I don't need you so I guess we are through, " said Lauren arrogantly.

" Your a Bitch Lauren, " said Eden.

" Nope, you took that from me too, " said Lauren.

" You know what, your right I did take that too. But just so you know, I'm not done, cause tonight I'm taking your fake nose to hell and back, hope your ready, " said Eden leaving the locker room. After the door closed Lauren threw the glass vase full of roses for Eden at the door.

Eden walked quickly to Theodore Long's office where she saw him talking to John and JBL. Eden rudely and carelessly interrupted them.

" Mr. Long, is there an open slot tonight, " asked Eden.

" Listen here you piece of trash you can leave cause I am busy, " said JBL.

An Angry John was about to go off on JBL until Eden put here hand on his shoulder telling him she could handle JBL.

" Lets get something straight JBL, the only trash in this room is the BS coming out of your mouth about how your a wrestling God you have never won anything with out the help of your dumb-ass secretary of defense. As for busy if your going to refer to your I am soooo important cause I have money, you got another thing coming, cause for one you are not even from New York and if it weren't for people like me your overly large ego wouldn't exist cause my taxes are what is paying you damn bills! " Eden stopped to catch her breath.

Before she could continue Teddy cut her off, " No, why?"

" I want Lauren, and I want her tonight, " said Eden a little less angry.

" Sorry, can't help, " said said Teddy.

JBL wiping the dumbstruck look off his face piped up, " Now wait a minute Teddy, I have an idea, " said JBL.

" Wow, I didn't know that as possible, " said John. Eden laughed to herself.

" Well, " said Teddy.

" How about a tag match, that way she, " he said pointing at Eden who gave him a dirty look, " gets what she wants and I get what I want, " he said.

" Not a bad idea, " said Teddy, " John, Eden, "

" What ever, " said John?

" Okay, " said Eden.

" Well then, Tonight's main event, John Cena and Eden vs. JBL and Lauren in a mixed tag match, " finished Teddy.

" Good, " said Eden leaving Long's office followed soon by John.

" Damn girl, what's going on? I have never seen JBL shut up like that, " said John.

Eden smiled, " well let's just say I have been waiting a long time to do that. Also that tonight that bitch is going down. "

A confused John grabbed Eden and sat her on the large trunk next to them, then put his arms on both sides her to keep her from getting away. " What went down in that locker room Eden? " asked John.

" Lauren is some how convinced that I got everything she wants, and that I did it purposely, " said Eden.

" Did you, " John asked.

" I don't know, " said Eden, " and then she went on about how I stole her job and fame, how I stole you!"

" Me, she's crazy, " said John.

" What's that supposed to mean? " asked Eden.

" Come on Eden, we both know that I wouldn't go out with you, " said John.

" Really, " said Eden sliding of the trunk in between John's arms looking deeply in his eyes. " I always thought you give in to my evil ways, " said Eden smiling.

" Never, " said John.

Eden still not losing eye contact slowly pulled John's arm of the trunk and slipped away.

Eden walked down the hall until John chased after her messing around. Eden ran around corners, down halls, and upstairs when she ran into The Undertaker.

" Opps! " said Eden.

The Undertaker looked at her and Eden looked back at him unafraid. The Undertaker opened the door to his locker room reveling his wife Sarah and ushering Eden in.

" Thanks Mark, " said Eden. Taker rolled his eyes.

While walking down the hallway John as well ran into the Undertaker.

* * *

R&R what do you think is gonna happen? 


	9. Oh Brother!

Thanks to all of my reviewers your guys ROCK! Italics are her thoughts! 

Disclaimer- I own only Eden and Lauren not the WWE, John Cena , The Characters from Entourage or other noticeable things!

* * *

" Have you seen Eden," John asked the Undertaker unafraid.

" No," he said nodding his head.

John let out an aggravated breathe and continued looking for her. Eden waited backstage for the commercial break to end.

" Nervous," asked John.

She stood there ignoring him.

" Earth to Eden," he said.

Eden broke out of her daydream.

" Sorry, what? " she asked?

" Nervous," he repeated.

" Some how..I Knew this was coming so no, not really," she replied.

Lauren walked up to the curtain and looked over at Eden and John. Eden caught Lauren starring a hole through John and piped up," Maybe I should leave you two alone." Lauren got an upset expression on her face as Eden walked away. Lauren decided to se this to her advantage.

" Be careful, they don't call her the black widow for nothing," said Lauren.

" What," said John half paying attention.

" Oh, she didn't tell you. She's nicknamed the Black Widow by all f her Ex's because she takes them for everything they have and he leaves them with nothing," said Lauren proudly.

Lauren's music began to play and she headed out into the arena.

" You know she's lying right? " said Eden reappearing next to John.

" Really?" he wondered.

" They call me the back widow because I have attitude problems, so they decided to compare me to a deadly female spider," she corrected.

" They," he asked.

" My brother and his friends," she replied.

John's smile faded he new what " Brother " meant.

" Ready? ' Eden asked?

" Yeah," John said.  
Eden's music was the last to play as the familiar sound of headstrong blared through the arena. When she got about a foot away she noticed Lauren flirting with E.

_Oh Hell No!_

Eden slid into the ring never taking her eyes off of Lauren. She looked over to her brother and his three friends. She blew a kiss to them for fan appeal which Vince pretended to catch getting Lauren mad.

_Damnit E!_

The match began, John and JBL started. They had exchanged blow after blow until JBL hit John with a close line from hell. This pissed John off so he got up and sidewalk slammed JBL then tagged in Eden.  
The crowd went wild as she smiled viciously. JBL returned a smile he was put of the fight; He quickly tagged in Lauren where she met Eden face to face in the middle o the ring.

" Stay away from my brother Lauren," said Eden upset.

" What are you going to do, tell E on me? " asked Lauren?

" No, I'm to afraid you'd tell him I slept with Vince," she said quietly.

Lauren was pissed; if there was one thing she hated more than Eden and John it was Eden and Vince. Lauren had liked Vince but Vince had liked Eden and Vince always got what he wanted. So in return Lauren got with E to piss of Eden. Lauren came back to reality.

" I can't believe they are fighting over you," said Turtle to E," You I understand," he said pointing at Vince.

E punched turtle in the arm.

Lauren slapped Eden across the face. She watched on confused a devilish smile escaped Eden lips. Lauren slapped her again this time everyone was confused.

" E what's going on with your sister? " asked Turtle.

No more than 3 seconds later Eden speared Lauren to the ground and started hitting her with lefts and rights. After a few minutes Eden pulled Lauren to the corner where she set her up for a moon Sault. Unfortunately JBL illegally tagged himself in ad attacked Eden from behind. Aggravated John tried to get in but was held back by the ref while Eden was double-teamed.

" Come on Eden," yelled E.

Lauren stood at JBL's side slapping Eden and her lip began to bleed. Eden licked the blood from her lip and gave JBL a low blow. She slowly got up and pushed Lauren out of the ring. It had seemed like eternity but Eden finally made it and tagged in John. John had been dominating the match when Lauren tried distracting him but Eden ran to the other side of the ring and pulled Lauren off the apron. Eden not paying attention received a clothesline from hell but the JBL was FU-ed by John and they had won the match. Eden managed to pull herself up with help from John as they raised their hands in victory.

" I hope you like to Party," she whispered to John.

Eden rolled out of the ring and walked up to her brother, " We're going out want to come? "

" Yeah," said Vince.

After some how convincing them all to go Eden turned around and left a message with her brother.  
" Oh, and no sleeping with my friends!" she said looking at the group," especially you, It's bad enough hearing about Vince, I don't need to hear about my brother," she said pointing at E.

* * *

Well there you go the new chappie! R&R more partying next time! Sorry it took so long! 


End file.
